A Blackthorn Celebration
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: Me and @alexandraherondaleblackthorn are doing a collaboration fanfiction. The Blackthorns celebrate the return of Helen and Aline.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and alexandraherondaleblackthorn are doing a collaboration fanfiction. Hope you like..There will be more to follow**

 **Neither of us own anything but the plot**

Robert knew he needed to repair his relationship with his children. This included telling Alec official clave information others didn't know. "Helen Blackthorn and her wife will be returning to Helens family. The clave believe Helens knowledge of the wards will be more useful with her having a seat on the council" he'd told Alec one day. Alec nodded. This was good news. He hadn't agreed with her exile so it was good she was coming Home. Those kids had been through hell so getting their sister back would be a massive blessing. As soon as he'd heard, he'd made excuses and gone to call Julian. He shouldn't even know, and definitely should not be telling Julian but sometimes rules are there to be broken.

The phone had hardly started ringing when Julian picked up. "Julian, I'm not supposed to tell you this. Hell even I'm not supposed to know but Helen and Aline are coming home. For good. Dad told me. They need Helen and her knowledge of the wards on the council. Tell your siblings. No one else can know" Alec said. He could hear Julian take a deep breath before answering. "You sure?" He asked. Alec smiled to himself. "My Dad is the Inquisitor. He told me directly. Like I said. Technically neither of can know so keep who you tell to the minimum" Alec said and hung up.

Julian was struggling to understand what he had just learnt. Helen - his sister Helen was coming home. His siblings were going to be together. He knew he needed to tell them together so he went round the institute asking for a family meeting. They all looked scared: family meetings were never a good thing when the Balckthorns were involved. Funnily enough Kit and Ty were no where to be seen. He was about to go out and find them when they came in, Ty talking away. "And where were you? Jules demanded. Kit looked scared. Ty just confused.

"We were hunting bees Jules" Ty explained. Jules raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you are calling it these days" he asked. Kit looked horrified at what Jules was implying. Ty looked even more confused. "We were hunting bees Jules" Ty repeated. Jules knew it was a lost cause. "We are having a family meeting. Living room. Now" he said then followed them and joined the rest of a nervous bunch of people. He wanted to break the news slowly but he couldn't help it. "Helens coming home" he yelled and with that the room erupted into cheers and screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of the story alexandraherondaleblackthorn and I are writing. Hope you enjoy**

 **Neither of us own anything but the plot**

The day after the Blackthorn's had learnt that Helen and her wife Aline would be coming home for good, Jules got a phone call from Magnus to tell him he was going to be throwing them a welcome home party because it was too good an opportunity to miss. Jules was more than happy to agree. They were able to plan a bit more before they both got summoned by small children (Jules by his siblings and Magnus by his two sons) for feeding. Julse was grateful for the call as he had started to think that Helen coming home had been a dream.

The next day Emma had been about to go on her morning run when she opened the front door to find the inhabitants of the New York institute standing on the doorstep. "That was clever of you I didn't have to knock" said Jace as he walked in, followed by Clary, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Max and Rafe. Emma had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "We started to plan but realised it was useless and we didn't know what space you had" Magnus explained. "They come today" Jules said, as he walked in to investigate the noise. "You do know who you are talking to? come biscuit we have a party to organise" said Magnus and off the pair of them went. Livvy then appeared, only to stop short when she saw Jace. Her eyes seemed to widen and her mouth seemed to drop open. Jace seemed to take this in his stride. "Everything ok young livvy?" He asked. Livvy just nodded unable to talk.

Alec have Jace a tap on his shoulder. "I need to deal with Max for a moment. Make a start in decorating will you?" And before Jace could reply he had gone. By this point the rest of the Balckthorns had arrived. "As my decorating buddy has gone I need help. Anyone?" Jace asked and he had hardly finished talking when Livvy stepped forward going "I volunteer as tribute". Jace shrugged and grabbed a bag of decorations and the pair of them went. Emma slipped next to Jules "was I that bad when I was younger?" She asked, making Jules chuckle. "No Em. You were so much worse" which got him an elbow to the ribs.

Kit hadn't realised he had been staring at Izzy Lightwood until Ty had elbowed him and had whispered to stop being rude (on a side note, Ty had found himself being jealous of Kits staring but he kept telling himself it was bothering him because staring was rude). Simon and Izzy has decided to that moment to come over and introduce themselves to 'the lost herondale'. "So your the distant relative of Jace are you?" Simon asked, and Kit nodded. He was about to respond when Simon added "is that an X-men t-shirt?". Kit confirmed it was and the pair spent the next 10 minutes fangirling. It wasn't until Ty tapped Kit on the shoulder saying Jules needed them to get cake ingredients did the conversation come to an end. Once they had left, and Ty had admitted his annoyance at Livvy being too busy drooling over Jace to come with them, he asked Kit about the X-Men. The rest of the shopping trip was just Kit rambling about it.

Slowly the party was taking form. Jules had Decided to make a "welcome home" banner with Tavvy whilst Dru was complaining to Emma at "Livvy being gross and drooling over Jace". Jules had to struggle to keep a straight face and focus on Tavvy (who was making one hell of a mess) otherwise he would find Dru's complaining hilarious. One day he thought, when Dru developed "love heart eyes" for someone he would remind her of this conversation. Eventually the banner was done and was waiting for the cake stuff (he'd promised Mark and Dru they could decorate. Mark had wanted strawberries and Dru wanted black icing so that's what they were having). There was a growing number of people who had cottened on that Kit and Ty liked each other which is why Jules had sent them out alone and told them there was no rush to come home.

Eventually they returned and the cake was made. Even under supervision the kitchen had looked like a disaster zone. Jules found himself wondering what it would have looked like had he not been there. The cake was then moved to the living room, which was where Izzy saw it. Apparently she had wanted to help, and had been insulted that she hadn't. Someone things has escalated to a full scale argument. People were yelling about cake, parties and arriving unexpectedly. Decorations were going flying and it soon looked like a war zone and a lot of people had gotten involved. Kit was watching from the side with a big bag of popcorn. How had cake caused so much drama so quickly. Kieran, on taking one look at the room and gone to find Clary and Cristina (who were calmly getting a couple of rooms ready) and announced "Cristina, a battle has started in the living room. Mark is involved. I fear he may be hurt" and with a horrified look at each other both Clary and Cristina went running. It had not been an exaggeration when Kieran had referred to it being a battle. How had this happened in such a short space of time. Despite trying their hardest, nothing Clary not Cristina did seemed to help. And that's when the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is part 3 of the fanfiction alexandraherondaleblackthorn and I are writing.**

**Neither of us own anything but the plot**

On taking in the chaos in front of her, Helen left Alines side and strolled up to Mark, tapped him on the shoulder and simply went "so this is how you welcome your sister home is it?" Which made the argument immediately fall into Silence, everyone staring at Helen and Aline. It was Jules who broke the silence by going "Helen! You have arrived. Early!" And everyone went crazy. Dru promptly burst into tears and then went "well there goes my ego" by an attempt at a joke. Helen laughed and pulled her into a hug. The other Blackthorn's wanted in, so they all wrapped their arms around the sisters. Not wanting to feel left out, Magnus promptly joined the hug, and the rest of the New York residents followed, meaning that in no time at all everyone except Kieran was involved in a massive group hug. Instead, Kieran just awkwardly tapped Cristina on the arm asking "I thought Helen was important, why are we trying to kill her?" And had Cristina not seen Kierans obvious confusion and would have laughed. "It's a group hug Kieran. Get over here and feel the love" so he did (awkwardly) because Cristina had told him too.

Soon the bug broke, and Helens eyes fell on Kieran. "You must be the hunter of my brother's heart?" She asked, and when Kieran admitted that he was, Helen flung her arms around him and spent an age thanking him for his care of her brother, and saying Mark only spoke highly of him, causing Kieran turn an impressive shade of red because he was blushing so much. Having spotted Max, Rafe and Tavvy playing trains, and wanting the attention away from him, Kieran awkwardly shuffled away from Helen muttered something about babysitting and went to join them. Mark laughed. "He has no idea what babysitting is. It's something he's picked up from Dru" he explained and Helen smiled. "I like him. He said he will share you with me" she said. Mark just hugged his sister saying "that means he likes you" he said.

Whilst Helen and Aline were being reunited with their friends and family and hearing of their adventures, Jace was tried to have some "Herondale bonding time" with Kit, not that Kit wanted it. Thankfully Livvy and Dru sensed this. Ty had gone for a look break, and Livvy had gone to find him, saying Kit had gone to look for something and needed Kits help. Dru slid over to Kit saying "Ty has gone looking for some stuff. I think it will be quicker if you help him" she said and Kit was more than happy to agree. Jace watched Kit go with a raised eyebrow. As it turned out, this had all been a part of Dru and Livvys "operation Kitty" meaning that as soon as the two boys were in the same room, the girls locked the door and ran off yelling "you can't come out until you are dating"

Ty looked confused. "What do they mean by that" he asked Kit, and Kit wanted to be in any situation but the one he was currently in. Hell he would take a bonding session with Jace right now. He liked Ty a lot but was convinced Ty would not return his feelings. "They think we like each other. More than friends" Kit said. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. "Well it's true. I like you Kit. A lot. But you probably don't like me" and Kit just shook his head in disbelief. "I do like you Ty. By the angel I like you" and without thinking and to prove his point, he cupped Tys face and lightly pressed his lips to Tys, adding a bit more pressure once he knew Ty wasn't freaking out. Kit suddenly understood why people said they had fireworks when they kissed. Breaking for air, both boys looked at each other, blushing like idiots and grinning. "That was nice" Ty admitted and Kit couldn't stop himself from kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this was originally called "A Blackthorn Celebration". It's the colab fanfiction I am writing with the lovely alexandraherondaleblackthorn**

 **It's an AU. Instead of Emma and Jules being parabatai it's Emma and Cristina**

Having finished their second kiss, Ty simply rested his forehead on Kits, and leant his cheek slightly into Kits hand, which was still where it had been placed prior to their first kiss, when they admitted they had feelings for each other. "So what happens now?" Ty asked. Kit smiled then, which took Tys breath away. "Say you'll date me Ty. Say you'll be my boyfriend" Kit said, not caring be was practically begging. Ty nodded then added "I will do both of things Christopher. I will date you as my boyfriend". Out of sheer relief Kit closed the gap between them and kissed Ty again. Tys hands had found Kits waist and pulled him closer to him. They were so lost in each other and the kiss, they hadn't realised that the door Livvy and Dru had locked had been unlocked until voices started talking "I'm sure that door isn't normally…Oh gosh!" Kit hadn't bothered to turn around (his back was to the door) but he recognised Tessa's voice, and assumed Jem would be with her as the pair were inseparable. Instead he just buried his face into Tys neck, blushing like an idiot. He'd dropped his hand from Tys cheek but Tys hands were still on his waist.

"We didn't know anyone was in here" Jem explained, to try and ease some of the awkwardness in the room. "Livvy and Dru locked us in here and said they would not let us out until we were dating" Ty explained. He had no intention of letting Tessa and Jem think he and Kit made a regular habit of locking themselves in rooms and kissing. "And are you… Dating?" Tessa asked, a little awkwardly. Ty scowled a little then. "I think the fact you walked in on us kissing answers that question" he said. Realising that the conversation had gone on long enough, Kit took a step back from Ty, slipped his hand into his and laced his fingers into his now boyfriend's fingers, he said " I think it's about time we rejoined the party" and just like that the pair of them returned to the party to celebrate Helen and Alines reunion. On seeing her brother hand in hand with Kit, Livvy just grabbed the wrists of Helen and Dru (who were on with side of her), took a deep breath and widened her eyes. Helen, Dru and Jules (who had also been in the conversation) looked to where Livvy was looking, to see what caused such a reaction. On seeing the boys, Dru squealed, Helen beamed and Jules turned to look at Emma and grinned - the sort of grin that went 'i told you so'. Prior to the boys coming in, Helen had been hearing all about Kit and Tys growing relationship and how her entire family wanted them to be together. It oddly seemed right that today of all the days was the one they got together. Whatever Jem and Tessa had needed to do in the room they had found Kit and Ty, as they reappeared to join the party.

On the other side of the room, Kieran had found him sitting on the floor with Max in his lap playing trains with Max, Tavvy and Rafe. He'd always had a soft spot for the blue skinned warlock boy the first time he'd seen him, and Max it seemed liked Kieran as well. Rafe had been a little skeptical of Kieran but seeing how much Max seemed to like him, had calmed him down to the point he was happy playing with Kieran. Max was babbling away in they way only three year olds can. The atmosphere in the room had shifted: the drama from the "war zone argument" had changed into excitement.

Realising everyone was back in the room, Izzy called for silence then made an announcement of "Simon and I are getting married next month. You are all invited" and the room was filled with cheers and congratulations. Livvy promptly turned to Jules and Emma and went (a little too loudly) "You two are definitely next" which made everyone go quite and stare. Emma awkwardly laughed as she had no idea what else to do. Jules just looked as sister and went "Livvy you do realise Emma and I aren't actually dating don't you?!" But it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as a chant of "Kiss kiss kiss" started. Jules looped his fingers into Emma's and pulled her into the kitchen.

"God Em I'm so sorry" he started. "It's awkward because I've liked you a lot for a while. More than just friends Em but i never thought the feeling was mutual. By the angle I have wanted something more than a friendship but was too scared to ask. We can go in there and say we are happy being best friends…" Juless rambling was interrupted by Emma going "shut up and kiss me you dork" then leaning over and promptly kissed Jules on the lips. Jules just stood for a moment, partly because he couldn't believe his luck and a partly because he had no idea what to do. After he got over his shock, he slowly started to kiss back. One of his hands went to Emma's hair, the other to her waist. Emma just looped her arms round his neck, pulling him closer to her. When the broke the kiss, Jules slowly made a trail of light kisses down Emma's jaw and neck, eventually stopping at a sensitive spot where he began kissing enough to leave a mark, then returned his lips to Emma's, and they resumed kissing again. When the kiss ended, Helens voice from behind them went "it's about time" causing them to both blush. As much as they wanted to stay in the kitchen kissing they followed Helen into the living room. It seemed their activities in the kitchen were obvious and the Room broke into applause.

Livvy grinned and went "responsible for two relationships in one day. I am winning at life" which made Jem and Tessa look at each other and grinned like a pair of idiots. "Talking of winning at life, Jem and I are expecting a baby boy" Tessa announced. Jem then added "we've decided to name him William after my parabatai and Tessa's first husband" which caused Magnus to stroll forward, look at the pair of them and go "first things first, am I the Godfather?" Which caused Jem and Tessa to go "yes!" In unison. Max and Rafe then came over and ask "can we be friends with the baby when they are here?" Max asked. Tessa just dropped to her knees to look the boys in the eyes "I think that you both will be good friends for our son" she said which made the brothers very happy.

"Does that mean I'll have a great great great grandfather or whatever as a baby?"Jace asked which got an elbow and "don't be an arse and ruin this moment for them" from Clary. Jace shrugged "well as long as they fear ducks like a good Herondale I will be happy" he said. Kit just looked highly confused. "Well wouldn't they be a Carstairs? Anyway I'm a Herondale and I love ducks" and Kit had never seen Jace look so mad. "Traitor! Never trust a duck. Blood thirsty little beasts" he growled. Clary had to pull him aside to calm down, whilst Jem and Tessa burst out laughing. Ty looked confused. "what's wrong with Ducks" he asked. Tessa had calmed enough to go "it's a Herondale thing".

"Our children will fear ducks!" Have was heard saying, which caused Alec to tell "not if they inherit Clary's sanity" causing Jace to look betrayed. Everyone was looking at Jace and Clary like they were missing something. Jace seemed to sense this and went "now seems like a good time as any to announce Clary and I are engaged" which caused Emma to look straight at Clary and go "shotgun maid of honour" which made Clary laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way" which made Emma very happy.

"Can I wear Jeans?" Emma then asked. Jules and Cristina burst out laughing. "As much as I love you Emma, no". Once Jules and Cristina had finally got control of their giggles, they made a promise to each other never to let Emma live it down. Livvy and Magnus had both volunteered to plan the wedding, only to agree that they were "the wedding planning dream team" so went to find a corner and start planning. Clary couldn't hear much of their conversation apart from the words "gold" and "glitter" being used a lot. After a lot of conversations, it was decided that Emma was Clary's maid of honour, with Izzy acting as cheif brides maid, with Dru and Livvy being actual brides maids. Simon would be Clary's suggens and Alec would be Jaces. Clary would be Izzys Suggens and Alec would be Izzys. All in all the party to welcome home Helen and Aline had been a total success

14 notes


End file.
